Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V: A Berserkering GOD
by CrystalChimera
Summary: As Yugo and Yuri journeyed further inside Yuya's head, they came across a memory shard for him. When they inspected closer to see what it is, it showed Yuya destroying everything with a giant Dragon following close. They tried to erase the memory, but the Dragon in the memory stepped in and prevented them, thus turning Yuya Berserk and causing other lost memories to resurface...
1. Act 1

**WHEW!  
So this was the original manga one-shot I was talking except...I've decided to split this up so...It's no longer a one-shot. X"D**

 **My motivation is rather rocky on this, so any review will make a difference. c':  
And, just so you know, this was supposed to be a what-if/prediction for chapter 8. XD**

* * *

 _ **They knew something had to be done...he was getting ever so close to finding it, finding out the truth...**_  
 _ **That's why they took this journey, this burden upon themselves. They're all in on it except him; he must never know..**_

* * *

Yugo was driving down a road that seemed to be in the middle of nowhere. "You know, I feel pretty bad for the kid...not to mention what we're doing."

"I think we all do, but it's for the best...for him and the world."

Yugo sighed. "I just wish there was another way..."

"Well, there isn't. So we'll just have to endure through it."

Yugo felt a bit offended by how dismissive Yuri was, concerning the subject. "Do you really feel bad for him, or are you just jumping on the bandwagon?"

"Of course I feel bad for him! After everything he's been through, who wouldn't...? However, unlike you and Yuto, I don't let my feelings get in the way of my mission."

"Heh, now I remember why Yuya never let you take control after that duel."

"Oh, like you're any better, Mr. Hothead."

"Oi! That kid was really grinding my gears!"

"Yeah, but Yuya would never have snapped at a child."

Yugo stopped his D-Wheel and turned around to face Yuri who had a wicked smile.

"Yes?" Yuri asked with amusement in his voice as he blinked his eyes.

Yugo had the most disgruntled face on ever; he let out a low angry growl at Yuri, who was just enjoying the moment. "Nothing...let's just continue our mission."

"Agreed."

Yugo started back up the D-Wheel and drove off.

* * *

"I actually have 4 personalities. Speaking of which, I haven seen the others in awhile...I wonder what they're up to...?"

"Hm...they said they were going on a road trip..."

"Eh!? You mean they're driving around my head with no supervision!? Great! I just hope they don't do anything stupid...!"

* * *

As the duo continued, after so many miles, the surrounding area would change. They have seen forests, towns, meadows, and many more, but as they journeyed ever deeper, they found themselves in desolate wastelands...

"W-what the...? Where are we...?"

Yugo slowed down a bit to get a better look of the area. "It's a destroyed city of some sort...I don't know why, but I feel as if I've seen this place before..."

The D-Wheel suddenly came to a screeching halt which alerted Yuri. "What, what's wrong, Yugo?"

He friend said nothing. All he did was point at a destroyed building in front of them. "O-oi...isn't that...?"

Yuri looked at the building before letting out a subtle gasp, his eyes showing slight fear. "No way...it can't be...!"

The letters L.D.S were written across the rubble. Yugo was terrified while Yuri was...unnerved. Claw and burn marks were visible on the once tall and proud building, but it wasn't the only one...ALL of the buildings had the same markings.

"I can't tell if this is the past or the future... Did **G.O.D** do this?"

Yuri shook his head. "I'm not sure. It would be a safe bet...but..."

He began to wonder about how it all started, but as he looked around, he stumbled across a memory shard. He got up from the motorcycle and walked up the shard. He stared it down, actually afraid to see what what lied inside.

He sighed and picked it up anyway. "Yugo, I think I found the memory piece for this area..."

They both looked at the shard, unnerved by its odd glow and color. "Should we view it...?"

"Well, it would help us understand better what happened, but..."

"Afraid, huh?" Yugo let out a nervous chuckle.

"Afraid? Me? Give me a break, Yugo! If I had to guess, I would say that you were the one who's afraid...just make sure you don't pee yourself." Yuri gave him a fiendish grin as he chuckled.

"What!? Why, I outta-! Ugh, we don't have time for this! I'm gonna play the memory."

Yugo place his hand on the shard and closed his eyes, Yuri following soon after.

 _" **DESTROY EVERYTHING!** "_

 _Everywhere they looked, there was destruction: people's screams could be heard as they ran for their lives, but none of them were fast enough to survive the blast that was headed their way._

 _" **Yes...YES...your screams are beautiful! The looks on your faces as you meet your doom! Delicious...!**"_

 _A gigantic dragon, its body the size of two planes, flew through the air while slashing and burning everything in its path. On the ground was a teen, with most of his face obscured by a cloak, save for his mouth with a wicked smile, bearing fangs and all._

 _He slowly walked down the path that the Dragon had carved into the Earth. His clawed hands were drenched in his victims' blood, same with his fangs. Upon his back laid the jacket which he used as a make-shift cloak, and as he walked, the cracked pendant around his neck swayed...just like a pendulum..._

 _" **KILL EVERYONE!** "_

 _On occasion, the teen's hands would twitch, while his head shifted when he heard the screams of others._

 _Who was he? He seemed oddly familiar...it was almost as if they knew..._

 _" **I'LL KILL YOU ALL!** "_

Yugo and Yuri was repelled back as a powerful shock-wave was delivered from the shard. Yugo was knocked out as he banged his head against the D-Wheel.

* * *

"Alright! My turn! I draw!" Yuya grinned as he drew just the right cards. "I set the Pendulum Scale with Odd-Eyes Persona Dragon and Odd-Eyes Mirage Dragon!"

The two dragons roared to the heavens as they appeared. "It's show time! Swing far, Pendulum of my soul!"

A giant Pendulum appeared, swaying back and forth at the words of the teen, but as it swung, the cracks traveled further...

"Draw an arc of light through the heavens that'll lead me to victory! Pendulum Summon! Come forth, Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon!"

The dragon's appearance came with a shockwave, causing the surrounding area to rumble. Sora, Yuya's opponent, was getting very excited, but he didn't know of the dangers that lied ahead.

The Pendulum had finally reached it's maximum swing...and it shattered, and with its downfall, it brought forth an unspeakable evil... and an unspeakable pain.

Yuya sharply gasped as he gripped his chest. "W-what... what is this feeling inside me...?" He let out a pained grunt and fell to his knees as the pain grew ever stronger.

"Yuya, what's wrong!?" Yuto appeared to see what was happening to Yuya. "Yuya...!?"

Yuya gripped his head, starting to hear voices, but he couldn't make out what was being said.

"Yuya what's-!?"

"I can hear it, Yuto... the dragon..."

"W-what...?"

"I-I...I don't understand. All I feel is pain and hatred..."

"We need to get you out of here." Yuto reached out to Yuya to help him up, but was then met with hostility.

" **DON'T TOUCH ME!** " Yuya smacked Yuto's hand away, growling at his friend, his eyes burning with...

* * *

"Yugo, wake up!" Yuri slapped Yugo twice to wake him up, but nothing fazed him. Yuri stood up and faced the dark purple mist spilling out of the now floating Memory Shard.

 **"WE MEET AGAIN, FUSION."**

"I knew it was you. The only real shock was the 'where' and the 'how'..."

 **"YOU WERE ALWAYS THE CLEVER ONE, WEREN'T YOU?"**

"So, how did you do it? Why him?"

 **"ISN'T IT OBVIOUS? HE'S THE PERFECT HOST, FOR HE HAS YOUR POWERS AND THEN SOME! YOU THREE WERE NEEDED TO HELP PERFECT HIS SKILL. WITHOUT YOU, HE WOULDN'T BE AS POWERFUL RIGHT NOW, BUT EVEN WITHOUT YOU, HE'S STILL STRONG...EVEN IF YOU ALL FOUGHT HIM."**

"Heh...I should've guessed, you went with your favorite. Then again, he was the original..."

 **"MY RESURRECTION HAS BEGUN! AND NEITHER YOU, NOR SYNCHRO, OR EVEN XYZ CAN STOP IT."**

"Over my dead body! You've done enough to the kid, so leave him alone! I WILL stop you, even IF that means that I die trying!"

 **"AHAHAHA! FOOLISH FUSION, YOU CAN'T DIE AND YOU KNOW IT. AS MUCH AS I WOULD LOVE TO PLAY 'CATCH UP' WITH THE GANG, I MUST REGAIN CONTROL OF THIS BODY FIRST. AND KNOWING YOU, YOU'LL TRY TO STOP ME, WHICH IS WHY I'LL BE LEAVING YOU A LITTLE PARTING GIFT."**

As the voice's laughter trailed off, the darkness darted towards Yuri. He managed to dodge it in time, but he completely forgot about the unconscious Yugo lying right behind him.

"Dang it! Forgot he was lying there...Yugo!"

The mist wrapped around Yugo's figure, slowly lifting him to his feet. Yuri prepared himself for whatever was to come as the blue-and-yellow-haired boy stood there, his head hanging low...then, his hand twitched, and Yuri was alerted.

Yugo picked up his head, his expression sporting only rage, his eyes...burning with...with... **hatred**.

* * *

Yuto floated backwards in shock. He didn't understand what was happening. "Yuya, what's gotten into you!?"

Yuya hissed at him, but then covered his mouth in shock of himself. "D-Did I just...?"

Suddenly, he fell to his knees as he felt something heavy weigh him down. _**{(PENDULUM OF RUIN...YOUR...'FRIENDS' HAVE BETRAYED YOU...)}**_

"W-what are you...t-talking about...?"

 **{(YOUR MEMORIES, THEY WERE ALL LIES... THE MEMORIES YOU KNOW WERE FAKE, CREATED BY PEOPLE CLOSE TO YOU...SO THAT YOU WOULD NEVER KNOW THE TRUTH...)}**

"T-the...truth...?"

Hearing those words made Yuto's eyes widen; he knew what was going on now.

 **{(YES...THE TRUTH...)}**

The sinister voice was that of a snake, whispering sweet lies and false hopes into his ear. Yuya wanted to know more, but he just couldn't shake off this strange pained feeling. When suddenly...

" **NO!** Stay away from him!" Yuto forcibly took control, pushing Yuya's soul out of the way. "He must **NEVER** know the truth!"

He got up and looked over to Sora. "We shall continue this some other time, unfortunately..."

And with that, Yuto fled from the scene, Yuzu trailing behind them at a slower pace. He had decided that the best place to go was back at the hideout, so that way, they could deal with their problem without any outside interruptions.

Eventually after reaching the hideout, Yuto laid the body on the couch before closing his eyes, sending his soul into Yuya's mind. But while that was happening...

* * *

Yuri ran away as black spikes followed close behind, trying their best to impale him. "Yugo! Snap out of it! It's me, Yuri!"

A wrathful growl was heard in response, making Yuri almost roll his eyes. "Heh, I guess I should've seen that one coming, considering all the times I've teased him... But I shall not go down so easily!"

Yuri reached into the pocket of his jacket and took out a card, flipping it.

"I summon **Predator Plant Moray Nepenthes** from my hand!"

The sickly and venomous plant grew out from the ground, letting out a watery hiss-like sound.

"Go, **Predator Plant Moray Nepenthes** , bind Yugo down!"

And by his command, his monster's vines made its way through the ground and sprang up from beneath, wrapping itself tightly around Yugo's torso and limbs. He tried to fight against it, but the plant's grip was too strong.

"Force him down on his knees, so that way, I know he can't pull something."

More vines burst from the scorched earth, once again tightly wrapping around Yugo's legs, forcing him down with more force than before. He slowly got down on one knee, then on both. The pull of vines then forced Yugo on his hands as well.

Yugo tried to thrash about and break free, but the grip on the vines were too much, so instead, he kept snarling at Yuri.

The latter glared sarcastically in return. "Yeah, yeah, keep up the empty threats, it'll get you nowhere."

Suddenly, Yugo's snarling died down and was replaced by a evil laugh. Yuri glared at him. "What are you laughing at!?"

The banana-haired boy's body turned completely black before submerging into the earth, and with that, the vines that were holding him became limp and fell to the earth, losing their support. Yuri looked around frantically, searching for his now corrupt friend, but what he didn't know was that he was hiding right underneath him...

Shadowy vines broke through the earth, trying to impale Yuri once more, but his monster stopped the attack from connecting. "He's underneath me?!"

The teen jumped back just as his friend resurfaced. The two stared each other down; Yugo grinned while Yuri frowned.

"Good grief, even when under control, you're still a major pain." Yugo looked offended.

 **{"Oi, shut up! Not like you're any better!"}** He snarled, his response making Yuri chuckle once more. **{"What are you chuckling at!? I'll wipe that smug look off your face!"}**

"Heh, you never change, do you?"

 **{"What..?"}**

Suddenly Yugo got lifted off the ground and was thrown hard into the earth, thanks to **Predator Plant Moray Nepenthes**. It then picked him up once more and held him in front of Yuri.

"Looks like I got ya." He chuckled before looking around and sighing. "Now, I gotta find that darkness before Yuya gets taken over by it. At least Yugo is okay...well, sorta...he'll probably be fine in the morning."

He grabbed his friend and threw him over his shoulder before proceeding to walk towards the Duel Runner. He thought about what the voice had told him before sighing...

"I gotta find Yuya before something bad happens to him. The last thing we need is that...THING getting to him first. Hopefully, Yugo should be back to his senses by n-"

"GaaaaaAAAAAAAAAH!"

* * *

 _It was dark and cold...he couldn't see a thing, he couldn't even HEAR anything...where was he...?_

 **-{(PENDULUM OF RUIN...)}-**

 _He frantically looked around. Where was the voice coming from?_

 **-{(PICK UP THE SHARD...)}-**

 _"Shard...? What shard...?"_

 _Suddenly, he saw a faint blow light which become brighter as it came closer and closer._

 **-{(TOUCH THE SHARD, PENDULUM OF RUIN...)}-**

 _"Touch...it...?"_

 **-{(YES...)}-**

 _He reached out to touch the glass, but stopped short of a few inches. "Something about this thing...it's making me feel...strange...I don't know why, but I don't like this...!"_

 **-{(YOU MUST TOUCH THE SHARD...)}-**

 _His arm moved an inch before he retracted it by two. "I-I can't...I-I'm too afraid to...!"_

 _A shadowed hand grabbed his, guiding the arm closer. "N-ngh..! Let go of me!"_

 _He tried to fight it, but the grip was too strong for him. With ever inch that passed, he could feel himself drifting away...but at the same time, he was still aware of everything around him._

 _The struggle for control went back and forth: as he pulled his hand back, the shadow would push it forward..._

 _But finally, after seconds of struggling, there was a victor...much to his dismay. The shadow had won the fight for control, and he was forced to touch the strange shard floating in front of him._

 _Immediately, his body jolted, and his eyes went wide as all sorts of images flashed before his vision, eventually becoming a blur of color and sound. His head throbbed; this was becoming too much for him to take..._

 _A veil of darkness suddenly bursted through the shard, wrapping itself around his body and limbs. He tried to fight it, but he felt his strength being taken from him. As the shadows continued to spread, he let out a agonizing screech._

 _His wide eyes then started to give off a faint glow of neon green and golden yellow, but before his eyes were filled with the colors, they abruptly completely whited out as he blissfully collapsed to the ground..._

* * *

 **Whew, alright.**  
 **Act 1 is done. c:**

 **Special thanks to CorinnetheAnime for proof reading and motivate me to finish this. XD**  
 **I'm not done yet, but if not for her this probably would not have been uploaded. c':**

 **SO! Do you enjoy this story? If so leave review! :D**  
 **I would love to hear your thoughts, and it'll help motivate me to finish this. X')**


	2. Act 2

**FINALLY! AFTER 5 WHOLE MONTHS I FINALLY FINISHED! T_T**  
 **WHEW!**

 **Okay, this has been a pain yet not.**  
 **I wanted to finish this so badly and I finally done!**

 **I think a just load got lifted from my shoulders! ;w;**  
 **PLEASE, enjoy Act 2 of A Berserkering G.O.D.**

 **I've kept you waiting long enough.**

* * *

"Where am I...? I don't remember this being here...!"

Yuto looked around, confused on where he had landed. All he saw was rubble and ash...where DID he land...?

He begin to search around, looking to see if he could find a memory shard...or perhaps Yugo and Yuri. But as he made his way through the destroyed environment, he found something...unexpected...

"Yu-Yuri...!?"

There he laid, pinned to the wall. His body was limp, his hand gripping around the blood-splattered spike that pierced his very chest. Blood...was everywhere, on the crumbled wall behind him, on the ground around him...it was even leaking out from the corners of his mouth...

Then, a ray of light shined down on Yuto's deeply saddened heart as he saw a slight twitch of the fingers.

"Yuri!" He called out, his friend slightly opening his eyes... "Yuri, what happened to you-?"

"NO! STAY BACK, YUTO!"

Yuto recoiled instantly, very shocked to hear...the fear in Yuri's voice...

"It's not safe here!" He warned his friend. "Yugo is still on the loose and-!"

"Yugo!?" Yuto interrupted. "What's wrong with him!?"

Suddenly, a shadowed hand gripped Yuto's leg, causing him to fall over, its dark claws digging deep into his skin and causing him to yell out in pain.

"What's going on here!?" He yelled.

"It's-!" Yuri coughed up some blood. "I-it's the Dragon...he's coming for Yuya!"

A wicked laugh was heard, making the two boys look around, trying to find the owner of it...but all they could see was the destroyed city.

 **"Why...why do you insistent on fighting it...?"**

Yuto's eyes widened. "N-no...it can't be...i-is that...?"

One white, red and gray boot...one scaly-clawed foot...those were the feet in front of him...

"T-that boot...!" He was too afraid to look up...

 **"Scared, Yuto?"** The voice taunted him, making him flinch from the beastly tone in his friend's voice, making him laugh again. **"It's so nice of you to finally join us, Yuto..."**

He then lowered himself down on one knee and brought his head closer to Yuto's ear. **"I've been waiting for you..."**

"W-what...happened to you...?" Yuto weakly asked, but there was no response. His friend just stood there...with a dark shadow over his eyes, looking down at the ground...

"Answer me...!"

He looked away...

"YUGO! ANSWER ME-!"

Yugo then kicked Yuto in the gut, sending him flying into the crumbled wall that Yuri sat against.

 **{"SHUT UP!"}** Yugo snarled.

Yuto looked up for only a second...and was horrified at what he saw...

Yugo...his friend... his counterpart almost... He stood before them with such beastly eyes, his torn clothes ripped from what seemed to be sharp scales peeking underneath. The riding suit was ripped diagonally, starting from his right shoulder and ending at around his left hip. The ripped cloth folded over, and what would've been revealed skin...turned out to be shining black scales.

Peering closer, Yuto noticed that his right leg was also covered with scales...along with his left arm. The cloth around them hung on ever-so-slightly, thanks to the sharp semi-curved edges of the scales.

Yuri painfully sighed. "It was the Dragon, Yuto. He granted Yugo the strength to keep us as bay as he went ahead to do what he pleases." He then let out a light chuckle. "Good thing we can't die...right...?"

Yuto just gritted his teeth, unsure as to what they should do...

 _ **-XXXX-**_

He slowly opened his eyes, feeling an odd yet comforting coldness...where was he...?

Looking up through blurred vision, a black and white outline was seen. Judging by how it looked, it seemed that the thing before him was staring right at him.

 **~{A whiteness in your eyes...you are not complete...}~**

The teen slowly shifted his gaze to his hands, seeing the elongated fingers tipped with sharp, black claws.

 **~(Do these be** _long to me...?)~_ With a slight twitch, his question was answered.

He slowly got up, feeling a weight that seemed odd yet normal on his upper and lower back. Wondering what they were, he looked over his shoulder...revealing a pair of wings...and looking past that was a long, spiky tail.

The teen shifted his body to look back at the figure before him. With his sight fully returned, he noticed that he was resting in the arms of a dragon.

 **~(I feel... bro** _ken...)~_ He told the dragon.

It slightly moved its head in agreement. **~{That is the sad truth...}~**

 **~(It hu** _rts...)~_

 **~{I know...but I can help...}~**

The seated dragon lowered its head, starring at the teen with its third eye.

 **~{XYZ...Synchro...and lastly...Fusion... If you add those along with yourself...you'll become perfect...you'll become... _Ritual_...}~**

 _ **-XXXX-**_

"I don't understand! Why does Yugo look like a half-dragon!?"

"It's not just him, Yuto." Yuri weakly pointed at the back of his friend. "You and me also have these dragon parts... I'm growing a tail, and you're growing a pair of white-and-black wings."

Yuto looked for himself and noticed his friend was right. He wondered if he should be frightened or annoyed.

"Don't fret, Yuto! We can...use this..."

"How!?"

Suddenly, Yugo moved his leg to kick, and a instinct within Yuto steered him away with a quick forceful flap of his wings.

"Quick, pick me up!"

Yuto nodded and quickly dashed towards Yuri as well as just barely dodging the incoming clawed swipe. He held Yuri by his torso and began to take flight, steadying himself with rhythmic flaps of the wings.

"If I use too much force, I'll be unbalanced, but if I use too little, I'll loose air and fall. I'll need to keep this at a steady pace."

"That's the spirit, Yuto! Now, bring me to Yugo. It's time we knock some sense back into him."

And so, he wasted no time, flying as fast as he could while still retaining height. Yuri coiled up his tail as Yugo got closer and closer, his target jumping to deliver a quick claw swipe...when-!

 _ **WHACK!**_

With a whip of the tail and a quick pained yip from Yugo, a loud crash was heard as he harshly collided into the scorched earth.

"Did we get him?" Yuto asked.

"Sure, we did! I made sure to a give him a hard whack as payback for stabbing me. He'll be feeling that in the morning."

A bead of sweat rolled down Yuto's face. "I-I see..."

After landing, the two of them took a closer look at their friend who, even though he was unconscious, was shivering visibly. Even just being around him made them cold.

"Could it be...?"

Yuri slowly nodded. "More then likely... Dang, poor Yugo..."

 _ **~(No, no...this is perfect...)~**_

Yuri and Yuto jumped to their feet, frantically searching for the source of the voice.

"W-wait...that voice! It sounded like-!"

"Aaaaaaargh!"

The duo quickly turned around and saw as Yugo's body got enveloped in a teal-colored light, his screams of agony echoing as the light condensed itself into a ball and flew past them.

 _ **~(Now that he's been defeated, it's easier to absorb...no struggles...)~**_

Once again, Yuri and Yuto looked to face the voice they heard, and upon quick glance, there they saw-!

"N-no way...!"

"Y-Yuya!?"

A dragon-human looking creature was standing before them, facing them with a emotionless gaze on his face

The ball of light they saw before came back, making its way towards the changed Yuya. It floated around the teen before he reached out, causing the light to almost cling to the air surrounding his hand. He grasped the ball and pressed it lightly to his chest.

As the orb of light was slowly being absorbed, Yuri and Yuto felt a sharp pain in their chest that crippled them. The closer the orb got, the more the two screamed out in pain.

After it was fully absorbed, the teens laid there in pain and in shock...

"W-what...what was that..?" Yuto asked as he tried to speak through the pain.

"Dang it...this is what we're trying to avoid! Now, Yuya has two pieces...!" Yuri slowly rose to his feet.

 _ **~(No, just stay down...make this easier for us...)~**_

"Shut up!" Yuri steadied himself before reaching into his pant's pocket. "You're not Yuya. DON'T THINK I'LL LET YOU GET AWAY WITH MASQUERADING AS OUR FRIEND!"

 _ **-XXXX-**_

"Y...Yuya..."

The tomato haired teen laid on the couch, his head buried deep in his hands, gripping tightly to his strands. His discomfort and pain...she could feel it... She didn't know how or why, but she could feel it...it was different from just being sympathetic; she could literally feel his pain with every fiber of her being.

"I don't know what's going on, and I don't know how, but...I'll try my best to make this less painful for you..."

She sat on the couch, resting his head on her lap as she gently ran her hand through his hair.

 _ **-XXXX-**_

"Attack, my monsters!"

Yuri had summoned out every monster that he had except for Starve Venom, but they were no match for Yuya's inhuman powers. The teen slashed and hacked at every single Predator Plant monster that stood in his way, while at the same time...never once had he averted his gaze away from Yuri.

"Tch, you may have defeated my monsters, but I will not go down without a fight!" Yuri clenched his fists. "I WILL BRING YUYA BACK!"

And with those final words, Yuri sprinted towards Yuya. Once in range, the purple-haired teen channeled his rage into his fist and delivered a mighty punch...but was stopped short as Yuya grabbed his wrist, applying force to it and causing Yuri to yell out in pain.

"Yuri!" Yuto tried to move, but he was still too weak.

"Forget about me, Yuto, just save Yuya! No matter what happens...PLEASE save Yuya!"

Yuri was pulled closer, staring down his doom with his wicked smile, which was his last attempt to hide from his true feelings...fright.

 **"You are Fusion, known by the humans as 'Yuri'. You are the master of all things related to Fusion. I am the corrupted original personality of the one known by man as 'Yuya', or 'Pendulum'. Pendulum is an unstable method...which is quite fitting, considering that its Master is just as unstable."**

The wounded teen sighed. "You were supposed to be different, Yuya... **you weren't supposed to end up like me**... Then again, you had no **personality**. You were just a **lifeless husk** who's purpose was to **hold** , to **contain** me and the others. Heh...no wonder you act the way you do... even your girl had more personality then you."

The dragon boy tilted his head. _**~(Why are you telling me this...?)~**_

"Why...?" Yuri's face took on a sombre expression...before turning to something more akin to his personality. **"Because I fully intend on using my full power on you. I told you I wouldn't let you get away with masquerading as Yuya...so I hope you're ready."**

Before Yuya could react, he was slapped away by a vine, making him let go of Yuri. The Fusion counterpart rose to feet and looked at Yuya with a smirk.

The dragon teen looked to Yuri with his same emotionless stare. **"Please stay down. Don't make this hard for me..."**

Two white dragon heads with blue eyes appeared behind Yuri...and inside their maws were blue balls of charging energy. The teen blinked and the dragon heads let loose their power, the fast streaks of blue flashing for a second before disappearing, soon replaced with two large explosions.

Yuto looked on with awe...can his power do that too?

 _ **~{Ha...haha... This is your full power...?)~**_ Yuri's body shivered all over; the voice he heard was suddenly distorted...

Before he could react, Yuya was standing in front of him. Yuri tried to move to launch an attack, but was harshly gripped by the shadowy outline of two different dragons that seemed rather familiar.

"GRrrrrk! Return Yuya back to us! NOW!"

The corrupted teen darkly chuckled. **_~{Why? You said it yourself. Yuya is just a husk, a shell. He isn't real...he's only a vessel.)~_**

Yuri growled. "That may be true, but he turned into somebody! He's no longer that lifeless husk we once knew...he's now the one that everyone knows as Yuya!"

Yuya looked at him, disgusted. _**~{...You have gotten rather soft, Fusion... You've grown too attached to this vessel...)~**_

"I will save Yuya from you! NO MATTER WHAT HAPPENS!"

 _ **~{You've had your chance, Fusion, but now...it's time to make complete us again...)~**_

Yuri screamed out in pain as his body turned into a ball of light, and Yuto was once again rendered incapacitated. The pain this time, however..made him feel like he was slowly and painfully dying...as if something deeply attached to him was being ripped away...like his own skin.

When it was all said and done, Yuto laid there on he ground, feeling half-dead. Emotions he never thought he would feel suddenly started to flood his mind...fear, loneliness, helplessness... He was the only one left standing...yet he couldn't move or do anything. What can he do now...?

He felt his heart sank when he heard Yuya's footsteps halt just behind him.

 _ **~{Hello, Xyz...}~**_

Tears streamed down the teen's checks...

 _ **~{No fight? How pitiful...}~**_

The dragon crouched down on both knees and wrapped his arms around Yuto.

 _"Thank you for everything..._ " He dug his claws deeply into the teen's back. _**~{...Yuto...}~**_

The last thing he heard was wicked laughter and the sounds of a body shifting painfully...

 _ **-XXXX-**_

Yuya shifted in the arms of Yuzu, his face buried deep into her chest. She patted his shivering form, not knowing what was going on...or how to properly comfort him.

Yuzu began to feel really bad about how she treated him. She was going to tell him that it was just a front eventually, but now she feared she may never get that chance.

She let out a yelp of pain as Yuya tightly gripped her upper arms.

"O-ouch...! Yuya, that hurts..."

But the grip just tightened.

"Yuya, wake up, you're hurting me..."

Yuzu winched from the increasing pain.

"Y-Yuya...! Yuya, please stop-AH! W-what the...?"

She rubbed the area that sported the sharp pain...finding that there was something wet there... Yuzu looked at her hand, finding a crimson liquid resting upon her fingertips.

"Yuya!?"

Suddenly, Yuya wrapped both of his hands around her neck, claws tipping the fingers.

"Yu-!?"

His eyes had no pupils...just a faint glow. Was he unconscious...?

"Y-Yuzu...Yu _ **zu...it hurts...**_ "

Yuzu gripped his wrists and tried to pry his hands from her neck, but to no avail. Despite being unconscious, his grip was rather strong.

 **"Yu _zu..."_**

He added more force, making Yuzu choke.

"Yu.."

The light in her eyes began to dull...was she really gonna go out like this...?

But just before everything faded to black, she saw a purple light flash in front of her. An energy burst discharged from Yuzu's bracelet, causing Yuya to be repelled backwards, knocking into the giant pillar in the middle of the room.

 _ **~{Haha... How did I not notice it before...? She's bossy like the green one...tough like the blue one...and kind and gentle like the purple one...but lastly, spunky...just like the pink one...}~**_

Yuya got to his feet, newly sprouted wings spread wide in a threatening manner, while Yuzu glared at him with a determined look in her newly bleached eyes. Something seemed different about her than before...

 _"You ready to perish, Dragon!?"_

Yuzu took a step forward, opening her palm as a purple light emitted from it. When she closed it, a bow appeared in her grasp. She then pointed it towards Yuya and drew back an arrow made of light, aiming for his chest.

 _ **~{You were complete this whole time... How did I not notice...?}~**_

The girl let out a confident chuckle. _"I came prepared this time. You won't fool me twice."_

Yuya smiled in a crazed manner. _**~{Oh, I don't intend to.}~**_

The dragon swung his wings upwards, creating a gust of wind that knocked Yuzu's aim off.

 _ **~{Some 'Dragon Master' you turned out to be. Couldn't even control little ole me~}~**_

 _"That may be true...but..."_ She caught him off guard as she quick fired many arrows that came too close for comfort. _"There is always a first for everything!"_

Yuya roared out before taking flight, circling around the room a few times before swooping in to attack...only to get an arrow in the thigh. He hissed at the pain and opened his jaw to store up energy, causing a ball of red and green colors to form.

The released energy caused everything in its path to fizzle away, but Yuzu managed to dodge it in time, rapidly firing more shots at him.

Despite hacking and slashing at them, two managed to escaped his grasp, thus lodging themselves in different places, one in the arm...the other in the wing.

The damaged wing made it harder to fly, so Yuya landed, snarling out in annoyance. He was losing so easily...but why?

The very question caused him to stomp his foot in the ground; he had all of his parts...he was finally powerful, finally complete, finally...PERFECT! **WHY** was everything going wrong?

 _"They're fighting your control over them."_

Yuya quickly swiped at the nearest thing to him. _**~{Impossible! They are me! THEY HAVE NO CONTROL!}~**_

His breathing was uneven, and through his gritted fangs, little puffs of smoke would slip through.

 _"It seems they've grown into their own beings. Even Pendulum is trying to fight the control you have over it."_

 _ **~{THAT CAN'T BE! If that was the case, how come you're fine!?}~**_

 _"That's because they want to see the person they love...safe."_

Yuya let out an unholy screech, running towards Yuzu with the full intention to kill her, but she just sighed.

 _"You and I are too dangerous for this world...one cannot live without the other, even if we bring each other pain..." She pointed her bow at the wall in front of her, and drew it back... "Hopefully, next time we can be together... Besides, how could we even make it work...? Human, Duel Spirit..."_

Yuzu let go the arrow, having it bounce off the walls before finally making its way behind her. Just then, Yuya came into reach and she pulled him into a hug, causing him to freeze from her move.

 _ **~{Yu-!}~**_

FWUMP!  
Splash...

There they laid...pinned to the wall with an arrow through their hearts... She had her arms wrapped protectively around him, dying with a smile as he died at the brink of tears...

Thus ends the sad tale of Human and Duel Monster...  
Where will life lead them next...?

 _ **-XXXX-**_

Two young kids were seen playing in a grassy field, their cheerful screams were the only things heard. After their little game of tag, they both sat down in the soft green grass...playing a card game.

 **{I summon Genesis Omega Dragon!}**

 _~Oh, yeah? Well, I summon "Dragon Master: Dragoon Goddess!~_

 **{Look! Now they're together!}**

 _~Yeah! But...they have to fight each other...~_

 **{Oh... I don't want them to fight...}** The boy sniffled as tears began to stream down his face. **{I'm sorry! I didn't want them to fight each other!}**

The girl hugged him. _~It's alright! They don' have to! I active the Spell card, 'Forbidden Love'! It makes it so the targeted monsters can't attack or be attacked! We can still end the duel without having to lose them.~_

The boy wiped his tears, giving the girl a smile. **{Now, they don't have to fight...they can live peacefully with each other.}**

Some time after the duel, the two kids were seen holding hands as they walked home.

 _ **~-{[The End]}-~**_

* * *

 **Finally...  
I hope you enjoyed this story, if you did _PLEASE_ leave a review, I would _really_ love to see what you think! ^w^**


End file.
